Perhaps
by Kazan Funka
Summary: Perhaps he shouldn't have aimed for Kiba's face, perhaps he shouldn't have kicked the ball that hard, perhaps he should have ran for the hills when he had the chance. Now he's stuck cleaning up the mess he had made. Even stranger when this stranger offers him a kiss and a blow job! NARUSASU! AU!


**AN: New story on a new profile, I feel like I've cluttered all my other profiles so I'm starting from scratch! This is a multi chapter, completely new, I'll update and rewrite all of my other stories so thanks for sticking with me!**

**Description: Perhaps he shouldn't have aimed for Kiba's face, perhaps he shouldn't have kicked the ball that hard, perhaps he should have ran for the hills when he had the chance. Now he's stuck working off his debts for some dark haired guy, it certainly didn't help that it seemed said dark haired guy was hitting on him! NARUSASU! AU! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, boy on boy relations and swearing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…Yet.**

**Chapter one: Aiming for your face!**

***NPOV***

"Watch it Kiba, I'm aiming straight for your face!" I yelled to my friend Kiba who stood in goals. So what if we were both twenty-five and playing soccer in the park on our only day off, it was fun.

"No dude, not the face! I need this face!" He yelled in return, raising his arms to protects his oh so precious face. I grinned a sinister grin, took a few steps back, prepared myself and took a run for the ball, giving it one hell of a kick with all my might. My grin turned sour as the ball soared right over Kiba, over the goal, through the trees and out of sight. Kiba peeked out from behind his arms.

"I don't know if you noticed dude but…My face is down here!" He laughed, I glared at him _'stupid triangle tattooed dog breath' _I thought to myself, he mentioned since I was the one who kicked it, I had to be the one to retrieve it. I sighed, mumbling curses as I walked past him and through the trees to find the ball. Beyond the trees was a small suburban street, lined with pristinely kept houses. Looked a lot nicer than my own street, I noticed that one of the houses had it's front window missing. _'Please tell me I didn't break someone's window' _I groaned internally. I stepped across the road and over to the house with the missing window.

"Uhm, hello? Anyone home?" I called seriously hoping that no one would answer me, it was a few seconds before I heard the familiar crunch of broken glass as a dark haired man appeared on the other side of the window. He looked about my age, if not a little older. He certainly didn't look happy, mind you that could be because his front window was lying in tiny little pieces all over his lounge.

"It wouldn't happen to be your ball that came flying though my window, would it?" He asked, aiming his narrowed eyes in my direction. I rubbed my hand across the back of my neck, a nervous habit of mine, I smiled sheepishly.

"Ah ha, yeah, well it's actually my friend's ball but I kicked it, funny story really. So if you wouldn't mind just pass me the ball and be out of your hair." I said, he raised one of his dark eyebrows, apparently I wasn't getting away with it that easily.

"How about you come in through the front door, we can arrange how you'll pay for the damage while you clean up the mess." He said, stepping away from the window, I groaned loudly when I could no longer see him and headed for the front door. "I heard that, perhaps if you hadn't been acting like a fool with a football this wouldn't have happened." He said as I stepped into the lounge. The ball seemed to have done more damage than I first thought, instead of being a good ball and only breaking the window it decided to obviously bounce about the room, breaking multiple vases and ornaments. He passed me a broom and a dustpan.

"Look, I'm happy to clean up and stuff but I don't know how I'm going to pay for the damage, I can barely afford the good ramen on my wage." I said the last part sadly and mostly to myself, it was true, the best ramen was too expensive for poor little me to afford on minimum wage. The dark haired guy stood, arms folded across his chest. He sighed heavily.

"Just start cleaning up, you want something to drink?" He asked. I stared at him, a little perplexed.

"I just broke your window and you're giving me something to drink? Little weird don't you think Mr…?" I rolled out the 'r' in Mr, waiting for him to give me his name.

"You may have broke my window and contrary to popular belief with people on this street, I'm not a total asshole and it's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. So about that drink?" He asked, I looked at him, he was pretty strange, if it had been my window that had been broken I would have been livid at the vandal, not offering them a drink. I gave him one of my best toothy smile.

"Anything cold will do me fine Sasuke!" I grinned before I began to sweep up the broken glass from the hardwood floor. Sasuke stopped as he was leaving the room and turned back to me.

"That's _Uchiha-Sama _until you've finished cleaning the floor." He smirked, I didn't get the chance to say anything before he left the room. I rolled my eyes and continued to sweep the floor. Sasuke came back with two cans of Coca Cola, straight from the fridge, you can never beat an ice cold drink, especially on a hot day like today. Sasuke sat on one dark leather sofas and watched me as I slaved away trying to clean the mess I- I mean the ball had made. I had text Kiba earlier telling him not to wait up and I explained the situation. Safe to say I received a text back in seconds.

_LOL! Have fun fox face!_

Three Cokes down and I was almost finished, it had only taken me like two hours, I was pretty much exhausted. Sasuke was still watching me, throwing in stupid comments like '_You missed a bit Dobe' _and '_What exactly am I paying you for?' _to which I proceeded to tell him that he wasn't actually paying me at all, well paying with Coca Cola didn't count.

"Okay, all I need to do now is cover the window until it gets fixed. You got a sheet of plastic or a few bits of spare wood or something?" I asked, examining the window, Sasuke mentioned that he might have something that could work in the shed out back. While he went to retrieve it I took a well needed seat on the couch where he had been sitting. It was so much more comfortable than on my hands and knees cleaning glass that was for sure. I could feel my eyes starting to drift closed, I was so damn tired. Sasuke's reappearance with a huge sheet of plastic jolted me awake. We used duct tape to secure the tarpaulin across the window. It looked horrible and we could still feel a breeze coming through but it would have to do for now.

"How about replacing that Coke for a beer?" I suggested, although it had been my fault that the window was broken in the first place I had done a damn decent job at cleaning up and deserved a reward! Sasuke must have been thinking the same thing as he threw me a cold can of beer, even better than Cola in my opinion.

"So how did the ball end up through the window in the first place?" Sasuke asked, opening his beer and taking a swig, I did the same before answering. This beer was good.

"I was trying to aim for my friend's face actually, over shot it and here I am." I answered with a smile. We sat talking for a while, about mundane stuff like work and hobbies until Sasuke asked;

"What about love life?" I stared at him, that was a tricky question, I'd never had a love life, had a girlfriend once, does that count?

"Uhm, I don't really know, I've kissed a few girls but nothing serious, hell, I haven't even had sex yet." I blurted, oh my god, did I just say that? In front of a guy who's practically a stranger. He's gonna laugh in my face, how pathetic, a twenty-five year old virgin.

"Can't say mine is anymore exciting, had sex once, nothing spectacular, wrong gender though, I prefer guys to girls." Sasuke replied, okay, he didn't laugh, that's a good thing.

"Gay eh? Your choice, never really thought about doing it with a guy, wait, you're not one of those rainbow gays are you?" I asked, I really hoped he wasn't, I don't mind homosexuality but the 'in your face, do you like my colourful scarf' kind of gay wasn't my thing.

"Look around, my favourite shade is black, no, I'm not a _rainbow gay_, I'm a _closet gay_." He answered. I stared at him, I never even wondered what it'd be like to kiss a guy, would his moustache tickle? Wait, Sasuke doesn't have a moustache so no, it wouldn't. Why am I thinking about kissing Sasuke? Would he kiss me back? Would he be one of those saliva kissers, the ones who act like a washing machine during a make-out session?

"Are you a washing machine kisser?" I asked, looking at the ceiling, still lost in my own train of thoughts. I hadn't actually meant to say it out loud but I guess the question was out there now, all I need was an answer.

"You want to find out?" He replied, moving from the singe chair he was sitting on and onto the two seater sofa next to me. It wasn't the answer I was expecting, I placed my beer down onto the wooden coffee table in front of me and turned to face him.

"Sure, won't kill me I suppose." I said, I leaned forward and gently placed my lips onto his. His lips were chapped and rough but it wasn't unpleasant. I decided to be a little braver, he was the one with all the boy on boy expertise yet I was the one making all the moves. I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip, obediently he opened his mouth and our tongues slid against each other. My question was finally answered, Sasuke was _not _a washing machine kisser, thank god. Sasuke detached himself from the kiss, was _I _a washing machine kisser?! Sasuke sat twiddling his thumbs, looking nervous.

"I'm a bold person by nature so I'm just going to come right out and ask…Can I give you a blow job?" He asked quickly. I was rather shocked, a blow job? From a stranger? From a guy? A good looking guy, there's no doubt and I'd never had one before…Couldn't hurt, unless he bit me or something, that would probably hurt. Why am I talking to myself internally instead of answering him?

"Look, I wanted to get your pants down from the minute you walked in, I'm not going to proclaim my love for you or anything, calm down. It's just harmless foreplay between two guys, no one has to know." He said, not waiting for my answer before he slid off the sofa, between my legs and placed his hands on my thighs.

"Yeah, cool, wait, are we gonna have sex?" I asked, He sighed, was I annoying him?

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we…Hold on, you've been in my house for at least six hours and I don't know your name."

"Oh yeah, it's Uzumaki Naruto." I answered, he made some weird 'hn' sound before getting to work, this guy doesn't like to mess about does he? Luckily for him I was wearing track suit bottoms so he didn't have buttons or zips to fuss about with. My trousers and boxers came down swiftly. I'm not going to lie but I was getting hard, could you blame me, having anyone between your legs was a turn on, having a sexy dark haired stranger was weirdly erotic. He started by taking hold of my half hard cock and giving it a few pumps, that was enough to get it fully hard. His hand felt a lot better than my own. He gave the head a tentative lick before putting it in his mouth, he was starting slow, teasing perhaps. I moaned, he was pretty damn good at this. He got a little braver and took more into his mouth, his hand pumping what his mouth couldn't cover. I moaned louder and more frequently, I put my right hand on top of his head and weaved my fingers through his hair. I wouldn't last much longer, since this was my first blow job and it felt so damn good.

"Wait, I've decided, I want to try sex, with you, gay, gay sex." I muttered, barely able to make a sentence that made sense. Sasuke stopped, my cock still in his mouth, his eyes flicked up to look at my face. I was being deadly serious. "I call dibs on _not _having something jammed up my ass." I added quickly, there was no way in hell I was bottoming on my first time. Sasuke removed his mouth from my manhood.

"What a lovely way to put it Dobe, I prefer to bottom anyway but I'm not having sex on my sofa, it's new. Come on." He ushered as he stood, I followed him, my boxers and trousers still around my ankles. I waddled after him and into his bedroom, he wasn't kidding when he said his favourite shade was black. He pointed to the bed, silently ordering me to sit down, I did. Sasuke stood in front of me and began to unbuckle his belt. So, I was getting a show was I? Can't complain, Sasuke was a good looking guy. The belt was undone and soon the button was popped and the zipper was down , his jeans slid to his ankles swiftly. I could see a prominent bulge through his black boxers, he lifted his shirt off next, for a skinny guy I could see his toned abdominal muscles.

"Mind taking my boxers off for me Dobe?" He smirked, I gulped and reached my shaky hands out to take out hold of his boxers. I was so nervous, here I was, a straight guy about to do homo-erotic things with a stranger…"Don't just stare at it idiot." Sasuke muttered, making me stir from my inner turmoil. I coughed slightly, readying myself for what I was about to do. Sasuke had given me a blow job surely it was common courtesy between gays to return the favour? I licked my dry lips, pushing his black boxers further down his legs, allowing him to step out of his discarded garments and kicking them out of the way. I placed my hands on his milky hips and moved my mouth forward. I gave the head of his cock a small lick, okay, it didn't taste like cock, that was good, wait, does cock even have a specific taste? Okay brain, just stop and let's do this! I moved my mouth further down onto Sasuke's manhood, I wasn't choking, all those years of guzzling ramen were obviously paying off! I decided to take a peek at Sasuke's reaction, weirdly enough he had three of his own fingers in his mouth. One of his weird fetish's I figured. I removed my mouth, it was my first time and I don't know if I was prepared for a butt load of jizz shooting down my throat just yet.

Sasuke moved and lay down on the bed, apparently those fingers weren't just a fetish as he moved them down his body and to his rear end. I'm not completely idiotic, I know the general technicalities of sex, not gay sex though and right now I was just sort of sitting next to him awkwardly. Decided to take the bull by the horns I crawled on top of him. The kissing earlier was nice, so I decided to do it some more. Sasuke started moaning as our tongues clashed together and probably as he worked away at himself.

"There's lube in the top drawer to the left." He panted after he detached his lips from mine, I nodded dumbly and tried to locate said lube. I returned to his lips triumphantly, Sasuke took the lube from me, thank goodness he was taking the reigns because I seriously didn't know what I was doing. Suddenly I felt a cold substance being slathered over my cock, the lube I guessed. "You put it on but go slow." Sasuke commanded. I tried to calm my breathing as I lined myself with his entrance. I did as he said and took it slow, I was surprised and overall pleased with how warm and tight his body was. I managed to fit all of my length inside of him , I hadn't even moved yet but I was positive that I liked sex, yes, definitely liked sex. "Move." Sasuke grunted, I wondered if he was enjoying it too, the way his face was scrunched up was leading me to no. I pulled my hips back and forward, setting up a steady rhythm, My dark haired bed partner grunted for me to go faster, to which I complied.

"Ah! Keep doing what you're doing!" He moaned, I smiled a self satisfied smile, I was obviously doing something right, perhaps I was some type of sex god? I moved my hips faster, Sasuke clutched to my arms, his knuckles turning white. He muttered that he was going to come soon, I was on the edge of my own climax so taking the initiative I took hold of his neglected member and started stroking it in time with my thrusts. Sasuke came first, he didn't call my name out in ecstasy as I would have liked and I came a few thrusts later.

"We'll have to work on your dominating skills but other than that it was pretty good, are you sure you're a virgin?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as I pulled out of him. I flashed him a toothy grin.

"I put a hole in a melon once, does that count?" I asked, his smirk vanished and he tucked himself under his duvet.

"I think you'll need more practise rookie." He mumbled. Sex with Sasuke again? Oh yeah, I, Uzumaki Naruto was a player!

*1 year later SPOV*

Apparently I was a damn good teacher, Naruto had learned the ins and outs of sex within a couple of weeks. He was pretty much a horn ball now, barely able to keep it in his pants when he came round. Due to work I hadn't seen him in a week, I wonder how he was holding out.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

This better not be another one of sales people trying to get me to buy their crappy products. I stepped up to the door and opened it. It clearly wasn't a sales person as a huge weight came crashing onto my body and knocking me to the floor. I sighed, I didn't have to guess twice as to who the bundle on top of me was.

"Nice to see you too Naruto." I said, I could feel him chuckle. He pushed himself up so that he was leaning on his elbows, his face inches from mine.

"Hehe, sorry Teme, it's just been too long and I missed your obscenely cute face." He smiled, he was such an idiot sometimes but it was charming in a way. I didn't have a chance to get up off the floor before his eyes turned from happy to slightly sinister. My eyes widened as he dove down and started littering my neck with bites and kisses, I hadn't even had a chance to shut the door! "I suggest you get your ass to that bedroom before I sling you over my shoulder and carry you there." He growled in my ear, evidently Naruto had became a master at dominating and now did it exactly the way I liked it. I smirked as we both stood and made our way to bedroom, Naruto's hands all over my body and his mouth attached to my neck.

I was roughly thrown onto the bed ad Naruto climbed on top of me. I had missed his touch too and hastily began getting all of his clothes off. Soon we were both naked and needy.

"I want you to suck my cock before I fuck you baby." He whispered, I wasn't sure how I felt about being called baby but I would bring that up in conversation later, right now however, I lowered myself off of the bed and settled between his legs. I took his manhood into my mouth and bobbed my head up and down. He threaded his fingers into my hair and helped in guiding my movements.

"Mm, that's enough, I don't want to cum just yet." He said, I lifted my lips from him, making sure to give the tip a quick lick for good measure, he pulled me up so that I was straddling him and his mouth was quickly attached to mine. His nimble fingers got to work on my nipples which he twisted and tugged, his left hand wandered lower, past my own aching erection and round to my ass. He prodded at my entrance before putting the first finger in, in stung because he hadn't bother to wet his fingers but it was nothing that I couldn't handle. He soon added a second finger and then a third. His left hand had vanished from my chest to get the lube I suspect. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard the tell tale sign of the lube cap opening and the substance being poured. Naruto hissed as he slathered himself up. "You ready baby?" He asked, I nodded in answer, he lifted my ass slightly and I felt the tip of his cock nudge against my entrance. He slid in with little resistance and I was soon rocking against him.

"Mmm, Naruto." I moaned, my moans always seemed to spur Naruto on more and he began lifting his hips up to meet mine, the pleasure was unbelievable as he stabbed at my prostate with each stroke. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer so I reached a hand down to stroke my neglected member. Naruto slapped my hand away.

"This is _my_ cock, this is _my_ ass." He accentuated with a slap to my behind. "This is _my_ body, all of _you_, is _mine_." He growled. I internally rolled my eyes, he was so damn possessive sometimes, granted it was hot. Naruto did my job for me and stroked me until I came with a grunt of his name, he followed shortly after with mumbled version of my own name. We both lay flat on the bed, panting from our activities.

"Keep it down you hoodlums! The rest of the street don't need to hear you!" We heard an elderly voice yell, sounded like old from down the road.

"Perhaps you should have shut that door ne Sasuke?" The blonde idiot grinned. Perhaps I should have just given his ball back in the first place.

**_There you go! TWO LEMONS! Aren't you guys lucky? This was just a little something to get me back into writing. Please review and tell me what you think, it'd be very much appreciated, if you feel up for a chat then drop me a message, I don't mind J Ja na!_**


End file.
